1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for routing telecommunications.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional telecommunications systems often provide a number of telephony devices on which a user may receive calls in a particular networked environment. Conventional telecommunications systems also provide a call routing to one or more of the individual telephony devices. To route a call to a particular user however, conventional telecommunications system route the call to a particular telephony device most likely to be near the user. For example, a telephone system in an office may route calls for a particular user to the telephony device in the user's office. Most users, however, are not static. That is, most users move about their networked environment. It would be advantageous therefore to route telecommunications to users based upon their location within their networked environment.